


Stepping into the Shadows

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Season 3 Finale, mary is BAD, what happened before Mary caught up with them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The universe is rarely so lazy as to allow coincidences, so how likely was it that Mary being a sniper was a coincidence that arouse from John's attraction to danger? Sherlock winced as he reached for the phone he had swiped from the blonde nurse and dialed Billy before slowly standing up, slipping the needle from his arm and preparing for his escape.





	Stepping into the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Written before Season 4.....obviously I mean who has the energy to write anything after that sh*tstorm?

“Do you want anything else sir?” The young blonde nurse asked while she deposited his untouched orange juice into the sink.  
“No.” Sherlock said and watched the nurse exit his room. Now was the time. He had spent the entire day thinking about how Mary could be connected to him, he probably would have come to his conclusion sooner had the morphine not slowed down his progress. With the morphine the pain was bearable, he shuddered to think how bad it would be without the painkiller.

The universe is rarely so lazy as to allow coincidences, so how likely was it that Mary being a sniper was a coincidence that arouse from John's attraction to danger? Sherlock winced as he reached for the phone he had swiped from the blonde nurse and dialed Billy before slowly standing up, slipping the needle from his arm and preparing for his escape.

Billy called less then 15 minutes later to say that he had moved the chair back into the sitting room and had found the bottle of clair de la lune, Sherlock gave him the final instruction of collecting the blu-tooth set he kept in his top drawer as he finally jimmied the door open to the empty house where he would install the projector he had just 'borrowed'.

All that was left to do was to wait for John Watson to go to Bakerstreet. Sherlock leaned against the wall of the 'house' he had won, the morphine was wearing off and the evenings excursions were causing throbs of pain that brought tears to his eyes, he wiped them as he tried to immerse himself into his mind palace where he might hope to escape the pain. Could Mary have been assigned to John? He vaguely remembers John telling him how Mary was the one to initiate their relationship, Sherlock had tried to delete those details but for some reason he had been unable to, anything John related was undeletable. If Mary had been assigned then what was the purpose? To keep an eye on him? Why? John had suffered his 'suicide' greatly but surely not enough to bring harm onto himself......Right? Well supposing that for whatever reason someone had gotten Mary to watch John no matter the cost to herself, then what was the point? Why did John matter to that person? A sharp throb of pain snapped Sherlock out of his palace, “Oh Well” he supposed, no point in trying to find a solution without the data. However one thing was clear Mary needed John in order to stay safe, he was her mission and she needed to keep him deluded until the person who was paying her decided it was time to send her to her next mission. John was safe because Mary needed him to be safe, so at least she could be trusted not to harm him directly. The pain was escalating, he looked towards the IV stand he had brought along with him and taking the needle he reinserted it into his arm, allowing the morphine to numb his body. His phone rang and Sally Troughton of his homeless network informed him that John had sat in his chair. Sherlock gave a small smile, it would take John very little time to make the connection with his chair and the perfume bottle and putting the phone to his ear he waited for John to answer.

John entered the empty building, his eyes expressionless and his mouth set in a grim line. “Sherlock.”

“John.” Sherlock said in greeting as he removed the morphine from his arm.

John squinted in the dim light. “You look awful, you need to get back to the hospital! What are you-”

Sherlock slowly stood up. “John you need to listen to me,” Sherlock gasped in pain and took a minute to steady his voice. “Do as I say, my life depends on it.”

“Your life depends on you following the doctors orders of bed rest.” John replied

“No. Do as I say and I will go back to the hospital. A woman like Mary will track me down in less then an hour, I estimate she'll arrive in ten minutes.”

“What do you mean a woman like Mary?” John asked confused but with a feeling of dread approaching.

“It was Mary who shot me John, but I need you to do as I say.”

John's face went grey but with a nod he asked “What do you need me to do?”

Sherlock lead him to the back of the hall where he had left the wheelchair that he had paid a young homeless boy to push him in to his current location. “Sit.” John did so, and Sherlock gently brushed up his hair and rearranged his coat to that in the very dim light, he passed off for a silhouette of himself.

“What is this for?” John asked.

“I need Mary to confess out loud her intentions, this is the only way to get her honesty and for you to accept what she has done. Please ask any questions after she has confessed, I need you to hear her story without my bias.” Sherlock said as he stepped back into the shadows leaving John to his own thoughts.

“Will she try to shoot me? If she thinks I am you then won't she shoot?” John asked

“I doubt it, I have set it up that if she does then it will be obvious who did it, She must be one of the best shots in Europe, and I still managed to survive her gun at a few feets distance so she wasn't even really trying. No I think she won't shoot at you.”

Sherlock felt the constant sharp pain returning and pressed his eyes shut even as the pain formed a steady stream of tears. Fighting hard for mastery of his body, he managed a steady voice and dry face when Mary finally caught up with them.


End file.
